Meditando
by Crimela
Summary: Sakura debe asistir a una sesión de meditación con Neji... pero es tan aburrido para la kunoishi que debe hacer algo o muere de inanición NejiSaku


Hola!! Cómo están?? Gracias por entrar!! Yo de nuevo con un fic de Neji y Sakura. Espero les guste!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

-Vienes a chismear?-

La kunoishi se giró molesta, pero al verlo de frente, con esa sonrisa tan característica, no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse levemente.

-No estoy chismeando!!-exclamó mientras lo veía de frente y alzaba su puño-Estoy hablando con Hinata-chan!!!-.

-Quédate 'hablando' con ella, entonces-soltó Neji y le dio la espalda.

-Primo-intervino débilmente Hinata, pero fue totalmente silenciada por el grito de Sakura.

-No!! Neji!!! Espérame!!-exclamó la muchacha. Neji continuó caminando sin girarse-Hinata-chan debo irme-dijo a modo de despedida.

Sakura salió corriendo tras Neji. Se había prometido no volver a seguir a un hombre tontamente; tenía una razón fuerte para ir tras él como loca enamorada.

Tsunade le había pedido que acompañara a Neji en una de sus sesiones de meditación. Por eso estaba en la casa Hyuga, por eso hablaba con Hinata y por eso seguía a Neji.

Atravesaron un hermoso jardín. Sakura, varios pasos atrás de Neji, pensó que si meditaban en ese colorido lugar no podría concentrarse. Sin embargo, el ojiblanco no se detuvo ahí, continuó caminando.

La casa Hyuga era inmensa, dato que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirosada. Los jardines eran amplios, las edificaciones se alzaban majestuosamente a ambos lados y estaba segura que entre sus territorios había un gran lago.

Miró al frente, un pequeño templo se veía a lo lejos. Ahí era donde se dirigían, según ella, pues los planes de Neji eran otros. Sólo estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo, esperaba que la muchacha se molestara y le pidiera que se detuviera.

La quinta le había hablado sobre la poca paciencia y carácter explosivo de la pelirosada; sin embargo, a pesar de que la consideraba inmadura y chillona, parecía serena y paciente. Iba despacio admirando el paisaje.

Neji decidió que ya era suficiente. Se encaminó a un pequeño dojo que no estaba muy lejos. Sakura exclamó emocionada al llegar, estaba ansiosa por empezar. El lugar era simple, piso y paredes de madera oscura, una gran ventana que permitía a la luz del sol penetrar a la espaciosa y vacía estancia.

Se sentaron en el centro de la sala en posición de loto. Después de oír unas breves indicaciones de parte del Hyuga sobre la forma adecuada de sentarse, de respirar y de descansar, recitaron un mantra inicial y se dispusieron a orar.

Lentamente permitieron que sus pensamientos vagaran y se alejaran, librándolos de los problemas y tentaciones carnales. Neji acostumbrado a meditar, empezó a respirar más despacio, al cabo de las primeras inhalaciones. Sakura continuó con su respiración normal, y a veces agitada.

El tiempo dejó de tener importancia, la concentración de Neji había alcanzado un punto de paz emocional que se vio reflejado en sus pocas exhalaciones y en la serenidad de su red de chakra. Mientras, Sakura contaba mentalmente sus respiraciones tratando de concentrarse en una sola cosa y dejar por fuera todas sus vagas ideas.

Sin embargo, el tiempo continúa su camino, aunque parezca que se detiene cuando se medita. No se había cumplido la hora exacta, cuando la joven médica empezaba a divagar.

-_Ya he aguantado mucho_-se dijo, pensando que seguramente habían pasado horas.

La concentración que había logrado alcanzar se esfumó de una manera tan fugaz, haciéndola creer que nunca se concentró. Decidió mantener sus ojos cerrados y la postura firme, para no molestar a Neji, pero ya no estaba meditando.

Los pensamientos que había echado de su mente se estrellaron en ella, bombardeándola de ideas, y su otro yo que había sido silenciado se hizo presente.

Empezó a notar el frío y dureza del piso, sintió sus piernas adoloridas, así como su espalda y glúteos, y fuertes calambres la estremecían. Tenía una sed terrible, y lo peor, estaba aburrida.

La vida de la pelirosada era bastante ajetreada, Tsunade la entrenaba fuertemente, ayudaba en el hospital, hacía misiones con sus compañeros, llevaba la rápida vida de una kunoishi. No acostumbraba a aburrirse. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, siempre estaban sus amigos para divertirse.

Ahora, el único amigo que tenía cerca parecía "_divertido_" con sus meditaciones.

Sakura entreabrió un poco su ojo derecho para observar al Hyuga. Su pecho se movía a un ritmo muy tranquilo, su semblante no reflejaba seriedad, al contrario, parecía placidez. Sakura se ruborizó al notar lo apuesto que se veía el ojiblanco. Envidió la sueva brisa, que entraba por alguna rendija, y se enredaba entre los mechones sueltos. Si tan sólo ella pudiera juguetear con aquel tentador cabello…

La kunoishi se preguntaba hasta cuándo Neji daría por terminada la sesión de meditación. Estaba cansada y no se sentía para nada cómoda en esa posición, hizo intentos de volver a concentrarse, pero le era imposible. Neji parecía estar sumido en su propio mundo, abandonado en la paz y felicidad de la meditación.

Por suerte lo poco que había logrado concentrarse la ayudó a no perder la calma. Contó todas las tablillas del piso y estuvo a punto de contar las de las paredes cuando mentalmente se preguntó si se había vuelto loca?

Tenía que hacer otra cosa para distraerse y no importunar a Neji. De nuevo dirigió su mirada al joven shinobi. Tenía muy buen cuerpo y era bastante apuesto.

-_No molestes a Neji; él es tu __sempai__-_pensó sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima y con un levísimo rosa en sus mejillas.

OoO

Pocas veces solía hacer lo que hizo en esa sesión. Se abandonó completamente a la relajación tanto física como espiritual. Lo usual era mantenerse alerta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, la cercanía de la mujer, le producía una extraña seguridad y confianza que lo tranquilizaban.

No tardó mucho en alejar todos los pensamientos y bienes materiales, refugiándose en su mente, en aquel lugar secreto que todos tienen en donde se puede ser uno mismo. Su meditación era un éxito completo.

Un suave roce que se convirtió en una terrible sacudida interna, lo sacó del estado en que se encontraba. No se inmutó y trató de mantenerse relajado. Él estaba meditando. Sin embargo, su mente volvió a la realidad.

Era cálido, delicado, suave… y húmedo. No estaba seguro, en realidad no lo quería creer, pero lo que tenía sobre sus labios eran otros labios.

Así como llegaron se alejaron, dejando al Hyuga perplejo por dentro e impasible en su exterior. Escuchó una silenciosa risita.

Decidió continuar con su meditación. No tenía por qué inmutarse con el extraño acto, además no estaba tan seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Trató de alcanzar un grado de concentración aceptable pero su mente divagaba.

Si no se hubiera dado el lujo de alejarse tanto de su cuerpo, se hubiera percatado de los rápidos y traviesos movimientos de la kunoishi.

OoO

-_Nada_-pensó molesta al ver la nula reacción del Hyuga, ante su premeditada hazaña.

No parecía haber notado si quiera la cercanía de la pelirosada. Impasible como siempre, concentrando en él mismo. La kunoishi, como última opción ante su creciente aburrimiento, había decidido interactuar con el hombre.

Una vez hecho lo hecho, parecía más bien que no había hecho nada. Estaba completamente segura que si alguien te besaba de la nada, habría una reacción. Se molestó, el Hyuga ni siquiera la notaba. La molestia se convirtió en frustración al instante.

Ni siquiera la notaba. Nada más molesto para una mujer saber que no era tomada en cuenta, a pesar de sus acciones obvias.

-_No molestes a Neji-__sempai_-habló una vocecilla en su cabeza. Quién era? No lo sabía. Lo único que importaba era demostrarle que ella estaba al frente de él, esperando una reacción.

Acercó su dedo índice al cuerpo del muchacho y lo pinchó suavemente cerca del hombro. Después de varios intentos sin respuesta se atrevió a colocar su dedo en la mejilla de Neji, apretó un poco y soltó. Nada.

Bufó aburrida.

-Estamos meditando-la voz del chico la sacó de un golpe de sus pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió. Una vez más apoyó su dedo en la blanca mejilla del Hyuga. Al parecer eso lo hacía reaccionar.

Hubo un largo silencio, la pelirosada alejó su dedo del rostro del ojiblanco.

-Ahora irás brincando por toda Konoha diciendo que besaste a Neji Hyuga-

Neji habló pausadamente, tranquilo y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

La sonrisa en el rostro femenino se acrecentó.

El Hyuga notó la cálida respiración de la pelirosada cerca de él. Agradeció que estuviera meditando.

-No-murmuró Sakura, y por segunda vez, posó sus labios sobre los de Neji-Iré diciendo que le robé dos besos-.

Un ligero rubor se acomodó en las mejillas de Sakura. Había hecho algo tan atrevido, le había gustado y quería volver a hacerlo.

Esta vez, Neji no recurrió a su fuerte determinación y autocontrol. El color rojizo se presentó en sus mejillas. Un sonrojo un poco más fuerte que el de la chica que lo provocó. Se sentía atrapado desprevenido por la persona que le gustaba.

---

Fin!

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten que les pareció.

Pensaba terminarlo aquí, pero una amiga me dio una idea (gracias, Dahi) y por eso habrá un _epílogo_!! Que aprovecho para publicar aquí mismo!!

Sigan con la historia!!!

* * *

Se dio cuenta que no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta ese momento, en que corría rápidamente atravesando las calles de Konoha, un poco más de una hora, si acaso.

Llegó a su meta, una floristería perteneciente a la familia Yamanaka. Estaba agitada y con mucha energía. En su mente aún daban vueltas los frescos recuerdos de su acto más temerario.

A ojos de la rubia, Sakura se veía extraña y extasiada. Se movía por toda la habitación soltando suspiros sin decir nada más. Pasaba su mano por las paredes, arrojando al piso lo que se cruzara en su camino. Era rápida e inconstante. Cambiaba de dirección, se giraba bruscamente, daba saltillos, se estremecía y agitaba. Era obvio que la pelirosada estaba en una especie de catarsis.

-Oye, frentuda!-exclamó de pronto Ino cuando la fotografía de su equipo cayó al piso con un golpe seco debido a los movimientos de la médico-Qué rayos sucede contigo?-.

Fue ignorada. Sakura aún no podía mantenerse quieta, mucho menos hablar y hacía caso omiso a las quejas de su amiga.

-Ino! Adivina!!-la pelirosada gritó mirando fijamente a su amiga y deteniéndose, al cabo de un rato.

La rubia volteó los ojos.

-Qué hiciste? Además de desordenarme la habitación?-la irritación en su voz se hizo presente.

Sakura la invitó a adivinar. Sin embargo, Ino no era una mujer con mucha paciencia y el desorden en su habitación no ayudaba.

-No fastidies, frentuda! Dilo de una vez, que tengo que ayudar en la floristería-dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cintura y lanzaba su cabello para atrás, molesta.

Sakura se tardó un segundo en responder. Realmente quería que Ino adivinara.

-Mira que no sirves para nada-murmuró Sakura, para luego soltar-Besé a Neji-.

Era extraño notar como lo que había hecho durante el día no causaba una reacción inmediata.

Ino continuó mirando a su amiga sin cambiar su expresión, de repente estalló en una risotada.

-Vamos, frentuda, qué has estado tomando?-.

-Besé a Neji-repitió seria Sakura, sus ojos demostraban su determinación. Era la misma mirada con la que se habían declarado rivales varios años atrás.

-Nno te creo-murmuró Ino tratando de no parecer impactada.

-No bromeó-respondió Sakura, aún con la mirada fija en ella.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Ino dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de la pelirosada.

-Dime, qué pasó realmente?-preguntó la rubia con duda.

-Besé a Hyuga Neji-.

Ino sonrió, se relajó un poco y le dijo con sorna, mientras sus azules ojos brillaban con malicia:

-Me da curiosidad que no te haya mandado al otro lado de la ciudad con su puño suave-.

-No le di tiempo de hacerlo, cerda-murmuró tímidamente Sakura.

OoO--

En los jardines del clan Hyuga, el sol arrastraba de regreso sus últimos rayos. Cerca de uno de los templos estaba un pequeño dojo utilizado para las meditaciones de los miembros de la familia.

Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan, sonrió satisfecho al ver el esmero y dedicación de su sobrino en los entrenamientos. Su meditación se había alargado y eso era seña de su compromiso.

Sin embargo, hacía mucho que Neji había dejado de meditar, puesto que dos besos daban vueltas en su cabeza. Simplemente permanecía en el dojo, porque estaba esperando…

Esperaba que una rápida kunoishi se apareciera…

Esperaba que le robaran un tercer beso, para esta vez corresponderlo…

Fin!

* * *

Gracias por leer!!!!

Este es el final ya declarado. Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí haciéndolo.

Que loca Sakura, repartir besos cuando se aburre... jiji

Cuídense!! Nos estamos leyendo!! Gracias y diganme que les pareció!!


End file.
